Sunshine (Yoonseok)
by JessKook97
Summary: Yoongi is depressed, alone, unwanted. He needs someone, anyone, who can love him. He needs someone to be his Sunshine. Bangtan Boys fanfiction


**Ayo! So this is my first fanfiction *screams happily* omo, I'm sorry if I've scared you off! Pleaseee don't leave me! *pouts cutely***

 **...anyways...hope you enjoy this yoonseok fanfiction. It's going to be mostly fluff, maybe (probably, definitely)some angst here and there.**

 **Mentionings of cutting and suicide later on, I'll put a warning before the chapter starts if you are sensitive to any of those topics.**

 **DISCLAIMER:BTS (반탄소년단** **)does not belong to me and all events that take place in this fanfiction are purely imaginary and are in no way, shape or form true**

 **Let's get started, shall we? *rubs hands together***

* * *

Yoongi runs his fingers through his mint hair, sighing to himself and mutteringto the mirror. "It's just university. Nothing too bad." He looks at his reflection, studying the soft curves of his nose and his eyes that always seem cold. He tries

for a smile, but it looks fake. Unnatural. He looks away from the mirror that seems to be offending him with every second passing by, his ugly

 **((me: ahh!That's so hard to type~ nooooo! YG: shut up Author-ssiand continue. Me: yes sir, sorry sir!))**

self just staring back at him. He shrugs on his jacket, pulling it around him tightly and letting the warmth curl around him. Hepullsa black beanie over his brighthair, the colours opposite to how he's feeling.

'It's currently 6am' he notes, mentally, glancing over at the clock that flashes the numbers. He pulls on the bag, wanting to leave before his parents works up, sparing them the tears. He has to get to the university early, to unpack and find a dorm.  
/He adjusts his beanie once again out of habit, letting his gaze rest on the mirror before snorting in disgust and walking out of his bedroom. He quietly walks down the stairs, grabbing an apple on the way and being careful not to wake his parents  
/up. Yoongi inserts his earphones and begins playing a rap song by a guy named Agust D. Yoongi thought that he was a pretty talented rapper, and wanted to be like him one day.

 **((Me: hehe~))**

He quietly walks to his motorbikewhich is parked a couple of houses away. He climbs on, pulling the metallic black helmet over his head, beanie and all. He pulls out one earphone, but keeps one in, mouthing the lyrics as he begins to drive off.

"A to the G to the U to the S-T-D." He mumbles, keeping his sharp and careful gaze on the road.

He parks the bike, and lazily pulls the helmet off his head, yawning climbs off the bike, gently placing the helmet in the safety compartment and gazing up at the school, lips slightly parted in shock. He grabs a watermelon flavoured

lollipop from his bag before zipping it shut and slinging it on his back. He slips the keys in his pocket and pops the lollipop in between his soft lips, walking into the buildingwith one hand in his pocket, the other on the stick of the lollipop.

"Min Yoongi." He murmurs around the lollipop, the reception woman nodding and typing something into her laptop.

"Ah~ you are in room 93, Dorm 2 and your roommate is a Park Jimin." She says, handing him a key and then giving him directions when he asks.

He thanks her, tugging down on his jacket sleeves nervously as he walks away down the hall. He looks at the clock, '7am'

He carefully inserts the key into the lock, taking a deep breath before turning it.

A high pitched squeal errupts from the room, and Yoongi walks in, brows furrowed in confusion.

There, on the couch, sits an orange-haired boy, clutching a cushion to his chest and watching a scary movie. He lets out another squeal as a jump scare occurs, hurriedly turning it off as if he couldn't bare it anymore. The flame-haired boy exhalesin  
/relief and then he turns, his deep brown eyes meeting Yoongi's and he puts a hand over his heart. "You scared me! I'm Park Jimin, you can call me Jimin or Chim or Chim Chim. Nice to meet you." He jumps up as he's talking, walking to Yoongiand

holding his hand out. Yoongi nods, taking his hand and giving it a gentle shake before looking away. "Min Yoongi." He mutters, brushing his mint fringe out of his eyes.

Jimin gives him a bright smile, patting his shoulder gently. "You're new right? My roommate left last year, his name was Jackson. He got offered a scholarship as a trainee somewhere." Jimin rambles on, gesturing with his hands as he speaks, his smile  
/never once leaving his face.

"Class starts at 10, you should come meet my friends before." Jimin suggests, looking at Yoongi. Yoongi lets a small smile tug at his lips, and Jimin's grin widens, noticing it. "Okae." Yoongi murmurs, placing his bag on the other small bed.

Jimin opens the door, holding it open for Yoongi and then shutting it behind them. "Why were you watching horror at 6am?" Yoongi looks at Jimin, directing the question at him. Jimin chuckles nervously. "I couldn't get to sleep."

Yoongi looks at him, eyes widening slightly as he comes to the realisation that Jimin hasn't gone to sleep yet.

Jimin giggles, "shut your trap,otherwise you'll catch a fly."

Yoongi closes his mouth that he didn't realise he had walk, jimin making meaningless conversation and Yoongi just nodding or murmuring answers to his questions. They reach a small park, and Jimin points to a group of 5 boys sitting

together and laughing.

"Guys! Guess who's new roommate came today!" The chatter quietens slightly and a deep voice chuckles sarcastically "oh I wonder who~"

"Me!" Jimin exclaims, pulling Yoongi forward by his sleeve.

"This is-"

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi." He interrupts, his deep,quiet voice cutting easily across Jimin's. His eyes lazily travel around the circle of boys, as they say their names,before his eyes rest on a boy with pinkyhair and deep brown eyes. Yoongi

blinks, not looking away from his eyes.

After what felt like hours of silence...

"Jung Hoseok." The boy murmurs, a wide smile pulling at his mouth as he waves.

Yoongi nods, tearing his eyes away and looking at everyone else. "It's nice to meet you."

The deep voice speaks again, accompanied by a square shaped grin "you'll see us around a lot." He says, and his name comes to Yoongi. Taehyung.

"Hopefully." Yoongi says, slightly smiling.

His voice lowers to a whisper so no one hears. "If I'm not dead by then."

Hoseok heard.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it's pathetic! I hope all my readers stay with me~**

 **It will get better I promise ❤**

 **Saranghae!**

 **제스국** **(JessKook)**


End file.
